


Contagious

by AriadneKnowsTheWay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Fangirl Sakura, Happy, Kinda fluff, Rare Pairings, Singer Karin, The rarest tag of them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKnowsTheWay/pseuds/AriadneKnowsTheWay
Summary: A short SakuraxKarin in a modern setting because that’s the only way they can have a happy ending. Rare but valid pairing – for me, at least. Kinda fluff.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Karin
Kudos: 6





	Contagious

It was always like that before a show.  
  
The atmosphere was charged, it became electric, time became insignificant, the voices of the audience gradually faded more and more, until they disappeared.  
  
Her heart slowed down following her breath calm, slow, worthy of a yoga coach; the slight trembling of her hands, her legs perfectly still; her mind emptied, light.  
  
  
Behind her Suigetsu with his usual asymmetric grin, his teeth very white under the neon, the bass that seemed to lean softly on his hands; Tayuya with her chopsticks ready, focused; Kin with the second bass and her haughty look; Jugo as second voice. She wouldn’t have changed any of them for all the gold – for all the softening shampoo – in the world.  
  
She wrapped her fingers around the microphone, thrusting her gaze on the crowd, looking for a specific pair of eyes.  
  
The first chords wafted through the air, someone coughed, Kin brushed a strand from her low forehead.  
  
  
Somewhere, in the middle of the packed room, two green eyes followed the singer’s moves step by step, hardly blinking.  
  
Karin was aware of this, she didn’t see; she felt it.  
  
She opened her mouth and began to sing.

  
  


*

  
  


A cold glass in her hand and hot sweat running under her dress, thickening and staining the fabric with moisture.  
  
Someone laid a hand on her bare shoulder.  
  
“You didn’t see me”.  
  
“I don’t need to see you to feel you”, Karin turned her head.  
  
Sakura crossed her arms, shielding her chest. “Pf”.  
  
“Are we leaving?”  
  
Sakura's face lit up, and Karin as always – an always that matched two years and fifteen days – couldn’t help but light up in turn.  
  
  
She was contagious, really. Stupid pink hair, stupid green eyes and stupid smile. And Karin herself was stupid, too, especially when she caught herself making plans.  
  
Stupid, stupid.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go”.  
  
Sakura’s hand slipped furtively into Karin’s. They walked away in the direction of the exit, elbowing people who who didn’t hint at moving, teetering on their heels and risking falling a couple of times.  
  
  
Outside, in the open air, noise of cars.  
  
Puffs of smoke and ramen noodles, the din of people playing in the club, someone cursing in a nearby house.  
  
Sakura’s lips on hers.  
  
And whether they were two fools or not, Karin no longer cared to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write canon stuff when it comes to Naruto – not easily. Sorry not sorry. Let me know what you think, and if you want other rare pairings suggest them to me without fail! Prompts inspire me.


End file.
